


Patience

by Close_enough_to_lose



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sappy as fuck, Sex, Sexy Times, Slapping, Top!Ace, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Murdoc, idk how to tag smut this is the first time ive ever written any, idk why ao3 keeps reordering my tags, murdoc is trans btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Close_enough_to_lose/pseuds/Close_enough_to_lose
Summary: After going to prison, Murdoc declares he is a changed man. Ace decides to see for himself by testing Murdoc's patience.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@peachytuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40peachytuggles).



> My first smutfic! It's very sappy and it's a gift for @peachytuggles

It had been a week since Murdoc returned from prison. Exhausted from the ordeal, emotionally drained from making amends to his bandmates, Murdoc automatically made his way to Ace's temporary bedroom. Ace was a reassuring presence, a friend, one who hadn't been involved in all the upheavals and heartaches Gorillaz had gone through in the past twenty years. Heartaches, Murdoc had lately realized, were mostly caused by him. Ace was a welcome escape from it all. He asked few questions, was a great lay, and held no grudges against Murdoc. And Murdoc, more than anything, wanted to take advantage of the little time he had left with Ace before he put Gorillaz behind him and pursued his own projects. Part of him was apprehensive about facing his band without Ace as a buffer once he was gone, and part of him, more sentimental — not that he wanted to admit it — simply appreciated his company and would miss him once he was gone. But Murdoc Niccals was a man who lived in the present, and at that moment, he just wanted to blow off some steam.

Murdoc walked up to Ace's room and opened the door, not bothering to knock. He knew Ace was waiting for him.

“‘Sup Muds,” Ace greeted from his bed, lifting his eyes from his phone and putting it aside.

“Nothing much, just a bit worn from being the kindest version of myself,” Murdoc said, half bragging, as he made his way to Ace's bed.

“Oh yeah?” Ace prompted as he made space for Murdoc on his bed.

“Yeah, I didn't insult anyone once today!” Murdoc said half-jokingly. He knew that according to regular standards, that was simply considered basic decency. For him, however, that was genuine self-improvement.

“You know, I’m proud of you, Muds,” Ace as he pushed a shock of hair from Murdoc's face.

Murdoc shivered at the tenderness. He did not expect such a sincere reply to what, in his eyes, was a pathetic boast. He was not yet in a state for sappy words and gestures. He appreciated praise in bed, and though they technically were in bed, the context made him feel vulnerable. So he decided to change the context and get down to business as planned.

“Do you have any reward for my tremendous efforts?”

“What do you have in mind?” Ace purred, quickly catching the suggestion.

“Oh Ace, after such a long, hard day of being nice,” Murdoc made sure to emphasize ‘long’ and ‘hard’, “I just want to be bad.”

”I was wondering when you'd ask,” Ace breathed into Murdoc's ear.

He then shifted his weight, leaning on his forearm and placing himself above Murdoc. He nipped at his lip to tease him. Murdoc hungrily pulled Ace's face closer, taking Ace's mouth into his. Ace responded forcefully, pushing his tongue deep into Murdoc's mouth, feeling the other's wickedly long and skillful tongue. They were bound by an urge to close the gap between them, barely stopping to breathe, gasping loudly whenever they broke apart. There was something almost desperate to their kiss, as if the other would cease existing if one of them let go.

Murdoc, craving more of the electrifying contact, tugged at Ace's shirt to prompt him to take it off. He ran his hands over Ace's stomach, lightly trailing his sharp nails on his skin, sending a warmth that went directly to Ace's groin. Murdoc's hands continued their way down, playing with the waistband of Ace's pants. He slipped his right hand under Ace’s pants, squeezing his ass. Ace broke their kiss with a noise that was half-yelp, half-chuckle.

“Impatient as always, Muds. You're incorrigible.”

“How dare you Ace,” Murdoc responded with fake outrage, but still teasing Ace under his pants. “I am a changed man!”

“Oh yeah? Then I'd like you to show me,” Ace defied, although the tone of his voice was wavering, trying to suppress a whimper elicited by the sharp feeling of Murdoc pinching his ass.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow at the challenge.

“What are you suggesting, Ace?”

“We're going my rhythm. Slowly. And no amount of begging will change that,” Ace said, regaining his composure, and gently nudging Murdoc's hand out of his pants.

“Fine. Challenge accepted. I won't even beg. Do your worst, Ace.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

Murdoc smirked. Ace wiped the cocky expression off his face by closing the gap between their mouths once more. He moved his tongue slowly, languidly, which earned a soft moan from Murdoc. With one hand, he played with Murdoc's hair, and with the other, he pressed on Murdoc's chest. He traced circles with his thumb along Murdoc's hair, causing all the tension Murdoc had built up to fade away. Eager as he was, Murdoc nevertheless savoured the soft touch, leaning into the hand that was cupping his jaw. Ace slowly moved his hands lower, finding his way under Murdoc's shirt and caressing his waist, his stomach, his rough skin. Murdoc shivered from the contact.

“I'm going to take your shirt off, alright?” Ace breathed lowly.

“Get on with it already!” Murdoc grunted.

“Tut tut Muds, you said you were going to be patient.”

Truth be told, while Ace liked going slow, delighting in each of Murdoc's sighs and moans, he was also doing it because he wanted Murdoc to feel cared for. Murdoc had been on edge since coming back from prison, and though he had reassured him many times that nothing had happened to him, it did not mean he was mentally okay. Murdoc shared little about his feelings, but Ace, from the way Murdoc talked about prison, knew that it was a distressing environment. He wanted to make sure Murdoc could stop him at any point, that he could decide which sensations he wanted to feel, that he could make himself comfortable.

Ace tossed Murdoc's shirt aside, and moved to nibbling Murdoc's ear. Murdoc, in retaliation, bit Ace's neck and sucked hard, making sure he would leave a mark the next morning. The sting of the bite sent a chill down Ace’s spine. He had teasingly chided Murdoc for being impatient, but he could feel his own arousal building up, craving more of Murdoc’s body. He covered Murdoc’s neck in kisses, some soft, some urgent, some that would leave matching marks the next morning too. Murdoc made little blissful noises of delight at each bit of contact, encouraging Ace to continue touching him tenderly.

Ace made his way down almost lazily, taking his sweet time rediscovering every single of Murdoc's scars and perfect imperfections. He was gently stroking Murdoc's back while placing a kiss on each of the scars on his chest. Murdoc sharply breathed in at the attention, but being focused on his goal to not beg, he only let out a small moans and said nothing, refraining even from calling Ace's name. Ace, sensing Murdoc's stubbornness, used his tongue to play with his nipples and sucked, drawing more appreciative moans from the smaller bassist. He moved further down in the same slow fashion, leaving butterfly kisses and soft bites along Murdoc's happy trail. He traced circles Murdoc's protruding hipbones with his thumbs, then started undoing Murdoc's pants, exposing his thighs. Murdoc focused all his energy on retaining himself from grabbing Ace's head to get him to eat him out already, clawing at his bedsheets instead. Ace caressed his inner thigh, knowing that Murdoc was struggling to keep himself together. With his other hand, he played with the waistband of Murdoc's panties, then took them off, ready to tease Murdoc with much less mercy than before. He then started exploring Murdoc's pussy, playing with his already erect clitoris. 

“Ace,” Murdoc breathed, definitely not begging.

“Patience, Muds.”

Despite that, Ace's own anticipation almost made him forget his own game. He leaned down, taking Murdoc's vulva into his mouth, slowly running his tongue between his folds. He licked around his hole and rubbed his perineum with his thumb, earning a gasp from Murdoc, who was arching his back and bucking his hips, greedy for more contact. Ace pinned Murdoc back down.

“Not yet Murdoc. Let me take my time,” Ace said, looking up but breathing still close to Murdoc's pussy, which only increased his yearning. Though Murdoc’s arousal was becoming unbearable, he was not yet comfortably wet.

“Before you go on, Ace,” Murdoc lifted Ace's chin up with his long fingernails, “I think we will need lube. I'm still dry.”

“Is that a dig at me?” Ace jokingly asked.

“Fishing for reassurance, are we now Ace?”

“No, that's your thing.”

”Hurry up already,” Murdoc huffed, having nothing else to retort.

“Sure.” Ace turned to his drawer to fish out the lube. He took a generous handful and rubbed it between his hands to make it warmer. He took in the sight of Murdoc on the bed, legs spread, face flushed, chest rising and falling as he breathed and stole Ace's breath with a distracted fluttering of eyelashes.

“I love seeing you like this,” he murmured.

Murdoc turned away at the unexpected compliment, slightly flustered. He was used to being praised in the heat of the moment, and it filled him with bliss, but right now, he felt too vulnerable still. “I could do much better if we'd actually get to fucking.”

Ace got back to his position, spreading the lube all over Murdoc's pussy, between every fold, and used his index to get a good amount into his hole, tracing circles to help him open up. “What about your bet?” Ace teased as Murdoc let out a particularly high-pitched whimper.

“Fuck the bet” he breathed out. “Just fuck me already, Ace.”

Ace smirked at the almost pathetic request, but if he was honest with himself, he too had a hard time ignoring his straining erection. 

“Hold on, let me take off my pants.”

Ace took out a condom out his pocket, and hurriedly unzipped his pants. He took off his clothes and gave himself a few vigorous rubs before tearing the package and putting on his condom. 

“How do you want to do this, Muds?” Ace asked as he slathered more lube on his shaft, to make sure Murdoc will be comfortable.

In response, Murdoc stretched and flipped over. “Fuck me from behind.”

He spread his legs wide to give Ace enough space. Ace used his fingers to stroke Murdoc's hole some more, stretching him further, and when he was satisfied, he placed the tip of his cock near Murdoc’s entrance.

“Ready?” he whispered.

“Just go!-” Murdoc's complaining was cut off by Ace who, with a powerful thrust, was now inside of Murdoc. Taking him all at once, Murdoc shuddered with pleasure and let out a whine as a warm feeling spreading throughout his gut. Ace set a slow pace, savouring Murdoc’s warmth around him. Murdoc, hungry for more, angled his hips to take in Ace’s length fully, urging him to hasten his pace. Ace obliged, having completely abandoned their bargain as well, his last bit of self-restraint having vanished.

“Pull my hair, Ace,” Murdoc ordered between gasps and pleased hums.

“After all my efforts to be gentle?” Ace teased, but nevertheless obeyed.

As Ace grabbed a fistful of Murdoc’s hair and forced his head up, Murdoc let out a shaky cry. They were back to fucking like when they were younger; rough and quick. Murdoc arched his back, the pain on his scalp transforming into warmth that sent ripples of electricity down his spine. His clenched his muscles, squeezing Ace’s cock inside him, earning a gasp for him.

“You’re being so good to me Muds,” he breathed, knowing the praise drove Murdoc wild. As if on command, Murdoc let out a whine of appreciation, basking in the praise.

“Ace,” he gasped. He was barely capable of using words anymore, but he needed to make his desires known. “Ace, hurt me more.”

Ace let go of Murdoc’s hair, allowing him to relax his back and neck. He revelled in the heat left over on his scalp where Ace had pulled, and before he could catch his breath, Ace set a brutal pace, slapping Murdoc’s ass between every few thrusts. Murdoc let out yelp every time, the sting more startling than truly painful. The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin, of heavy breathing and sighs of pain turning into pleasure. Feeling Ace's contact inside him, above him, around him, Murdoc was drowning in pleasure.

“Murdoc,” Ace breathed. “Murdoc, I want you to flip over. I want to see you.”

As Ace took his cock out, he gently caressed the reddened flesh of Murdoc’s backside, leaning down to leave kisses while his fingers trailed on Murdoc’s thighs. Murdoc ungraciously flopped on his back, glad to adopt another position. His own weight put a strain on his wrists — No amount of Zumba classes could change the fact that his age was catching up to him. He spread his legs once more, waiting to be filled again. He looked at Ace, towering over him with a flushed expression. He used his legs to pull him closer, feeling that he did not need much more to finish. Ace slid his cock back with a wet sound, and Murdoc let out an appreciative growl at the sensation of being filled at a new angle. Above him, Ace kept pounding and running his hand through Murdoc's hair as he went, leaving a soft touch where he had previously pulled.

“You look so damn good.” Ace huffed. “ You're being so good for me.”

Murdoc felt teardrops form in the corners of his eyes, and he did not know if it was from pleasure or from Ace’s gentle words. He attempted to pass off a sob as a wail of pleasure. He was reduced into a puddle.

“I don't want you to go, Ace,” Murdoc blurted out between heavy panting.

“I'm here babe, I'm here,” he reassured pulling Murdoc closer, deeper.

Murdoc dug his nails into Ace's back, taking more of Ace's length into him, as if to make sure that Ace was indeed with him. He was close to his climax, frantically thrusting to reach it faster.

“Come for me Muds,” Ace ordered gently.

Murdoc did not need much to get him over the edge. He came with Ace’s name like a prayer on his lips, his legs shaking, back arching, eyelids half closed. With Murdoc pulsating around him, it took Ace only a few more shallow thrusts for his orgasm to take over him too, sending waves of pleasure through every muscle fiber, every pore of his skin. He buried his head in the crook of Murdoc's neck, leaving messy kisses as he recovered. Murdoc ran his hand through Ace's hair, half caressing, half scratching, still softly whispering his name, as if it was a natural part of his breathing. 

When Ace pulled out and lazily got up to dispose of his condom, Murdoc felt his heart plummet the loss of contact, letting out a plaintive sound. Ace chuckled, but hurriedly to tied the condom, threw it in the trash, then plopped back into the bed next to Murdoc, who almost instantly pulled him nearer.

“Someone's been missing me,” Ace joked.

“Only because I don't like staying out naked in the cold.”

“We have the heating on.”

Murdoc pointedly ignored the remark, tracing circles on Ace's chest with his index finger instead. Ace hugged him closer, squeezing him only very slightly. Murdoc heart panged with a mixture of confused feelings. On one hand, he appreciated the care and sweetness Ace had shown him. On the other, the part of him which constantly doubted people’s motives wondered if there was some other, less than noble intention behind it.

“You know Ace,” Murdoc broke their blissful silence, “you can be rough with me. I'm not fragile. We've done that in the past.”

“I know. It's just that lately you've been on edge, and …” Ace trailed off.

“But I'm … I appreciated the vanilla crap too.” Murdoc finished, abandoning his defensive tone, touched by Ace’s genuine concern. “I'd do that again.”

“I’m glad.”

Ace beamed at Murdoc, who buried his head into Ace's chest.

“M'gonna miss you” Murdoc mumbled.

“I won't be gone forever. I'll be back. You just have to be patient in the meantime.”

“This whole being good business is bollocks,” Murdoc declared dramatically.

“It can be,” Ace admitted. “But I'm here now.”

“Yeah,” Murdoc sighed, snuggling up to him. Ace was right. Murdoc had him now, and for the moment that was what mattered.

Patience would come later.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the part about the lube is because being on T can cause vaginal dryness!
> 
> Anyway if you enjoyed this and would like more trans Murdoc content, I’m currently writing a long fic about him! Please go check it out! The lore is mostly the same, except he’s AFAB and he trades his soul to change his body. You can [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181239) to read it.


End file.
